Birds with Phantom Love!
by bopdog111
Summary: Yuto/Lulu fic. After celebrating Lulu's birthday years after the Dimensional War she, and Yuto had a night they would never forget but soo that created a miracle for them that Shay doesn't improve. Can they convince him otherwise? Rated T for pregnancy. Co-Authored with Ulrich362.


**bopdog111: Okay next part of one of my 'Unexpected' one-shots are here. **

**Ulrich362: Yup two down and... twenty three to go. Here comes number three. Wait it is 25 Bopdog?**

**bopdog111: Well I haven't considered mixing them up yet.**

**Ulrich362: Fair enough. Then this is number four of five... so enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the baby being born!**

* * *

It was an late night in the Xyz Dimension. Right now Yuto, and Lulu were the only ones left after celebrating Lulu's birthday in their apartment.

"I can't believe Shay didn't kill them." Yuto laughed.

"Why would he?" Lulu smiled.

"Because they're Dennis and Yuri?" Yuto mentioned. "Then again, teasing him wasn't the best idea."

"Yeah I guess." Lulu chuckled, "What can make this day any better?"

"Well, the day isn't quite over yet." Yuto pointed out.

She turned to him. Yuto was smiling. "Come on, I have a few more surprises planned for you."

She nodded as they walked up. He led her towards Heartland Tower.

"Whoa..." Lulu said in awe.

Yuto smiled. "It's even better than before in some ways."

"I can tell." Lulu smiled.

Yuto smiled at that before sighing. "Hey Lulu... do you remember the day we met Dennis?"

Lulu nodded, "Yes I do."

Yuto nodded before looking down. "It was... well I guess the greatest day of our lives considering what it led to and who we met but at the same time... Sorry, bad memories."

"It's okay Yuto." Lulu smiled.

"Actually, it isn't. Not yet anyway." Yuto admitted. "Shay and I were really concerned about you Lulu."

"I know. Thanks for caring." Lulu smiled kissing him.

Yuto kissed her back before blushing. "I... I don't want to lose you again."

"I know." Lulu smiled, "I don't want to lose you either."

"That's not what I meant." Yuto told her. "Lulu, I got you one other present."

Lulu looked curious. Yuto took a small box from his pocket. "This."

She gasped covering her mouth.

"You mean the world to me Lulu, and I want to make sure I'm always there for you." Yuto whispered. "I love you."

Lulu has tears before hugging him, "I love you two Yuto... I'll marry you."

Yuto smiled warmly before taking the ring out of the box and gently placing it on her finger. "Happy Birthday."

Lulu stared it with tears saying, "It's beautiful."

Yuto just gently kissed her. Lulu kissed him back.

"I think today got better?" Yuto asked.

"Yes." Lulu nodded with a smile.

Yuto smiled. _'She said yes... now the hard part, Shay.'_

"Yuto... Come on." Lulu told him.

Yuto nodded as he followed her. They arrived back home where Lulu pulled Yuto down with her to the bed.

"Lulu!" Yuto cried with a blush.

"Yuto... I want you." Lulu told him.

Yuto just stared in shock. She only kissed him deeply. Yuto gently pushed her away. "Lulu I... oh forget it."

With that he pulled her back and kissed her lovingly. Throughout the night the only sounds were only what they make.

* * *

_The next day..._

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Shay shouted as Kite, Allen, and a reluctant Dennis held him back from murdering Yuto.

Lulu was calm as she crossed her arms, "I'm a woman now Shay. This is bound to happen sooner."

"You know Lulu, maybe not when he's in murder anyone who touches you mode." Dennis suggested while struggling to hold Shay back.

"I know my brother Dennis." Lulu told him.

"That may be true, but I'd suggest giving him at least a day to cool off." Kite pointed out.

Lulu nodded hearing that.

Yuto swallowed nervously. "Hey Lulu, can we head to the park for a bit?"

Lulu nodded as they walked off.

* * *

_A few minutes later..._

"Lulu... if I hadn't well..." Yuto started before glancing at the ring still on her finger. "Would you have... I mean last night..."

"It's okay Yuto." Lulu smiled to him.

"Yeah... just a little bit overwhelming." Yuto admitted.

"I know." Lulu giggled.

"Wait... did you plan that either way?" Yuto questioned.

"Now or later." Lulu answered, "It was by when you feel your ready."

Yuto nodded before frowning. Lulu kissed him.

"What are we doing?" Yuto asked after returning the kiss.

"Take a walk." Lulu suggested.

Yuto nodded before frowning. "Lulu... if the war never happened would this have?"

"Eventually." Lulu answered.

Yuto nodded before blushing. She grabbed his hand.

"Lulu?" Yuto asked.

"I won't let Shay do anything to you." Lulu told him.

Yuto smiled at that. They soon sat down on a bench. A few birds flew over to them. Lulu soon placed a hand on her stomach. Yuto's eyes widened. "No..."

That was when he became alarmed when she also placed a hand on her mouth looking sick.

"Lulu!" Yuto cried in a panic before jumping to his feet. "Are you hurt, What's wrong?"

"I'm... I'm gonna..." Lulu grunted.

Yuto looked scared before picking her up. "We're going to the hospital."

She pushed him before running to the bathrooms. Yuto's eyes widened. _'How?'_

She soon got out before telling him, "I was trying to tell you I was about to puke."

"Do we need to go to the hospital?" Yuto asked her.

"No... It will pass." Lulu answered.

"I'd rather not risk it." Yuto told her.

She only hugged him. Yuto hugged her back. "Please Lulu, for me?"

"Okay." Lulu told him.

Yuto nodded as they went to the hospital.

"Hello." the receptionist smiled, "What seems to be the trouble?"

"I'm not sure, Lulu just got sick and I'm worried." Yuto answered.

"Okay I'll call Dr. Wells to see you." the receptionist told them.

"Thanks." Yuto nodded.

They both sat down.

"I worry." Yuto admitted.

"Thanks for your concern." Lulu smiled to him.

Yuto kissed her. Lulu kissed him back.

* * *

_Minutes later..._

The doctor walked in to the room.

"Hello." Lulu smiled.

"Hi ma'am." the doctor smiled.

Yuto and Lulu explained that Lulu was sick and so they came in.

"I see. How long was that been going on?" the doctor asked.

"Just today." Yuto answered. "About fifteen minutes ago."

"Okay Lulu here." the doctor said handing Lulu a small plastic cup.

"Huh, what's this for?" Lulu asked.

"Need to analyze your DNA." the doctor answered, "Need a sample."

Lulu's eyes widened before she nodded and walked to the bathroom. They waited before Lulu came out. She handed the doctor the cup.

"I'll be back in a minute." the doctor said before walking off.

Yuto was red. Lulu only took his hand. He smiled. "I love you Lulu."

"I love you two Yuto." Lulu smiled.

* * *

_A few minutes later..._

The doctor walked back in.

"Is Lulu ok?" Yuto asked.

The doctor only smiled, "Congratulations you two."

"Wait... you don't mean..." Yuto started nervously.

She handed them a piece of paper. Lulu looked at it while Yuto swallowed nervously.

_'Patient is Pregnant.'_

Lulu's eyes widened.

"Congratulations ma'am." the doctor smiled, "You must be excited."

"Yeah... um, is this normal?" Lulu asked.

"What is?" the doctor asked.

Lulu blushed. "I never... until last night... is this normal?"

"At your first try it is a 20% chance you get pregnant." the doctor answered.

"That high?" Yuto asked.

"Of course." the doctor nodded.

"I... thank you." Yuto nodded.

She nodded smiling before walking off. When she was gone Yuto frowned. "Lulu... I should make out my last will and testament."

"I won't let Shay do anything." Lulu told him.

"I got you pregnant Lulu." Yuto told her. "That's all the excuse he needs to murder me. Not to mention what the others might do."

"I still won't let him or anyone do anything to you." Lulu told him.

Yuto chuckled. "Since when are you my knight?"

Lulu also chuckled.

He smiled before blushing. "Um... may I do something?"

"What is it?" Lulu smiled.

Yuto blushed before kissing her stomach. "Hi in there."

Lulu giggled when he done that. Yuto moved back up before kissing her only to suddenly frown.

"I think your already being a good father." Lulu smiled.

"Maybe... but how are we going to raise a baby? It's not like we have a stable home or way to provide food and clothes for anyone. Not to mention... we need to plan a wedding." Yuto mentioned.

"I had been working in the Spade Branch." Lulu told him.

"Wait seriously?" Yuto asked in shock.

"I told you before." Lulu told him.

"Oh yeah, sorry it slipped my mind after the news we got." Yuto admitted.

"Well we should tell them." Lulu told him.

"... Could we start with Yuya, Yugo, Yuzu, and Rin and then go from there?" Yuto requested.

Lulu smiled before nodding. Yuto nodded. "I'll ask them to meet up."

"Okay." Lulu smiled before kissing him.

Yuto kissed her back as they left the hospital.

* * *

_Minutes later..._

"Well... time to break both things to them." Yuto told Lulu while waving to their Pendulum and Synchro counterparts.

"Hey guys." Yugo grinned to them.

"Hi. Where's Yuri, and Celina?" Lulu asked them.

"I didn't message them Lulu... not yet anyway." Yuto answered.

"Okay." Lulu nodded.

"Well, first things first Lulu and I are going to get married." Yuto told them as Lulu showed her ring.

"Wow." Zuzu smiled.

"How do you feel Lulu?" Rin asked her.

"Great. But there is another thing." Lulu smiled.

"Another?" Yugo asked.

"What do you mean Lulu?" Yuya asked curiously.

Lulu smiled before handing Zuzu the paper Dr. Wells gave her. She looked at it before her eyes widened in shock. "Lulu..."

"It's true. We haven't told anybody else yet though... least of all Yuri or Shay." Yuto admitted.

"Yesterday too." Lulu smiled.

"What is it?" Rin asked Zuzu.

Zuzu just handed her the paper. Lulu smiled as Rin into it. Rin's eyes widened. "Wow."

"We done it yesterday." Lulu smiled.

Zuzu blushed at that. "I... wondered what that noise was when we were leaving."

"You were still in me, and Yuto's apartment complex?" Lulu asked her.

"Yeah, Zuzu and I were waiting for you to get back to thank you and wish you a happy birthday but you looked tired so we waited a few minutes before heading back just in case Yuto came out so we could thank you two." Yuya answered.

"Well sorry that we were busy." Yuto blushed.

"Clearly." Rin agreed with her own blush. "Congratulations though."

"Thank you." Lulu smiled.

"Are you going to wait to get married until after?" Zuzu asked.

"After is much more suitable." Lulu answered.

"Well, if you need anything tell us ok?" Rin requested.

They both nodded.

* * *

_Later once everyone except Shay had been told..._

"Thanks for your support." Lulu smiled.

Everyone smiled back.

"But... What bout Shay?" Sylvio asked.

"We'll tell him next." Yuto answered.

They nodded. Yuto swallowed nervously before turning to Lulu. "Well, after you."

Lulu nodded before walking. When they got to the Obsidian's house Yuto knocked on the door. Shay answered.

"Hi Shay." Lulu smiled.

"Lulu, where have you been?" Shay questioned.

"Been with Yuto, and with my friends." Lulu answered.

"Actually Shay... do you have a few minutes to talk?" Yuto asked. _'And hopefully not try to murder me with your bare hands.'_

Shay turned to him. Yuto took a slow breath. "Well... first of all you remember I proposed to Lulu the other day?"

"I know that." Shay told him.

"There's more Shay." Lulu told him.

Shay turned to her.

She smiled before handing him the paper. Shay took it and read it before dropping the paper and closing his eyes. "Lulu... why don't you go see Sayaka for a little while?"

"Whatever your doing to Yuto that's a no." Lulu told him.

Yuto shuddered as Shay glared at him with murder in his eyes. That made Lulu take his arm.

"Lulu, let go." Shay told her.

"You promise you won't hurt him?" Lulu asked him.

"... I promise it won't hurt." Shay answered.

"No promise not to harm, or kill him." Lulu told him holding Yuto's arm tighter.

Shay stayed quiet at that.

"Yuto." Lulu turned to him.

"Yeah Lulu?" he asked.

"If I leave can you stay careful?" Lulu asked him.

Yuto nodded but looked worried. With that Lulu walked off as Yuto walked inside with Shay.

Lulu soon smiled waving, "Hey Sayaka!"

"Lulu, where's Yuto?" Sayaka asked.

"With Shay." Lulu answered.

There was a brief silence.

"... Shay's going to kill him Lulu." Sayaka mentioned.

"Yuto say he'll be careful." Lulu told her.

"I hope he's ok." Sakaya admitted only for her eyes to widen. "Huh?"

"What is it?" Lulu asked her.

"Yusho-sensei is coming this way." Sayaka answered.

Lulu looked over. Yusho was walking to them with a smile on his face.

"Hi Yusho." Lulu smiled.

"Hello Lulu, I heard the news and wanted to congratulate you and Yuto." Yusho smiled.

"Thanks." Lulu smiled.

Yusho smiled. "Is there anything Yoko or I can do to help you two?"

"That's nice Yusho but you, and her don't have to do anything." Lulu smiled.

"True, but we'd like to help you if we can." Yusho smiled.

"Thanks." Lulu smiled to him.

Yusho smiled gently. "Well, if you need anything just let us know."

Lulu nodded hearing that. That's when in the distance she saw something fleeing explosions. Worried she ran to them. Yuto was on Dark Rebellion's back as Shay was hunting him down with Rise Falcon, Revolution Falcon, Blaze Falcon, and Final Fortress Falcon.

Lulu summoned Assembled Nightingale as it flew in front of Dark Rebellion.

The three Raidraptors stopped.

"Lulu, get out of the way." Shay told her.

"No." Lulu told him.

Shay looked at her before drawing a card as Raidraptor Ultimate Falcon appeared behind her and Dark Rebellion before preparing to destroy the dragon. Independant Nightingale appeared in front of Ultimate Falcon. Suddenly a laser struck Dark Rebellion destroying it as Yuto started falling. Assembled flew, and caught Yuto.

"Lulu, I promised I wouldn't hurt him." Shay told her.

"Then what was it you tried to do?" Lulu asked looking angry.

Shay flinched slightly at that before landing.

"If your not happy to be an uncle then say it." Lulu told him as she, and Yuto landed.

"That's not... I mean... Lulu listen to yourself." Shay tried to argue.

"I'm excited to be a mom if it's Yuto's." Lulu told him, "If I'm happy so should you."

Shay looked at her in shock. "You two aren't strong enough to keep each other safe Lulu. You both know that."

"Doesn't mean we can't train to be keep each other safe." Lulu told him before turning kissing Yuto, "Ain't that right Yuto?"

"Yeah... we can." Yuto nodded.

Shay just stared at them before frowning. "Fine, in one month I want to duel Yuto. If he still loses will you listen to me then Lulu?"

Lulu only nodded. Shay frowned but nodded before walking off. Lulu at that hugged Yuto. He hugged her back. "Sorry for scaring you Lulu."

"It's okay Yuto." Lulu smiled.

He smiled before kissing her only to pause. "Well... he does have a point you lose to him every time you duel and considering Yugo beat me and Yuri beat him... we should try and get stronger. Not just for us, but for him or her too."

"I know." Lulu nodded before grabbing his hand, and placed it on her abdomen.

Yuto smiled at that before kissing her. "I love you Lulu."

"I love you two Yuto." Lulu smiled kissing him back.

A minute later Yuto pulled away only to sigh. Lulu looked concerned. Yuto noticed and embraced her gently. Lulu hugged him back.

"I don't want you to worry." Yuto whispered.

"Thanks Yuto." Lulu smiled.

"I have a month to figure something out... and actually I do have an idea. Though... never mind." Yuto blushed.

"What is it?" Lulu asked.

Yuto didn't say anything but just looked down nervously.

She hugged him again. Yuto was red but swallowed nervously. "Um... Lulu about last night..."

"What about it?" Lulu asked him.

Yuto didn't say anything but just kissed her again. Lulu kissed him back.

* * *

_Later..._

Lulu, and Yuto were back in their apartment. Yuto frowned. "Lulu, you kept Independent Nightingale right?"

"Yeah." Lulu answered.

Yuto frowned. "Maybe I should look into those two."

He suddenly blushed.

"Um... Lulu?"

Lulu turned to him.

"Do... do you want... I mean if you want... again?" Yuto asked.

"I think we shouldn't just yet." Lulu said blushing a little with a smile.

"Yeah, you're right." Yuto nodded before kissing her.

She kissed him back.

"You're perfect." Yuto smiled.

"So are you." Lulu smiled.

* * *

_1 month later..._

Shay has Ultimate Falcon with 1200 points while Yuto has Dark Requiem, and 900 points.

Yuto drew his card before smiling. "Shay, thank you."

"What for?" Shay asked.

"Reminding me how I wasn't strong enough before." Yuto answered. "But that's changed now. I activate the spell card Phantom Fusion!"

"Wait what did you say?" Shay asked shocked.

"You heard me, it's a Fusion Spell, one I'm using to merge monsters in the graveyard." Yuto stated.

His graveyard glowed.

"I fuse Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon with my Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin!"

The two monsters fused together.

"Come forth, The Phantom Knights Dragon!" Yuto called as a ghostly dragon appeared.

"A new monster?" Shay asked in shock.

"That's right, one that gains 500 points for every Xyz monster in the graveyard!"

"What?" Shay asked as his graveyard hold Blaze Falcon, Rise Falcon, Revolution Falcon, Arsenal Falcon, and Sattilete Cannon Falcon.

Yuto grinned as his had Cursed Javelin, Break Sword, and Dark Rebellion.

His dragon roared glowing. **(ATK: 2500 + (500 * 8) = 6500)**

"6500!?" Shay asked.

"Phantom Knights Dragon End this Duel!" Yuto called.

The dragon attacked Ultimate Falcon destroying it as Shay cried out.

Shay: 0000

Winner Yuto.

Yuto ran over and offered his hand. Shay looked before taking his hand standing up. Yuto smiled. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." Shay answered.

Lulu walked over to them with a smile. Shay frowned slightly before sighing. "Fine."

Lulu took Yuto's arm, "Great job Daddy."

Yuto turned red at that.

"I hope your looking forward." Lulu told Shay.

Shay frowned but nodded. With that both Lulu, and Yuto walked off.

* * *

_3 months later..._

Lulu, and Yuto are at the hospital for Lulu's first Ultrasound. Yuto gently took Lulu's hand. Lulu smiled as Dr. Wells entered the room, "Afternoon Miss. Obsidian. How are you today?"

"A little tired." Lulu answered.

"Yeah first time mothers are often tired. Well let's see what we have." Dr. Wells smiled pulling up Lulu's shirt after Yuto helped her to the bed, "This will be a little cold."

Lulu nodded. Dr. Wells spread a gel on Lulu's stomach. Lulu shuddered at that while Yuto gently rubbed her forehead. Dr. Wells looked over before smiling, "Here we go."

She turned the screen for them to see a dot.

"Is that..." Lulu started. "It's so small."

"It'll get bigger as the months go by." Dr. Wells smiled.

Lulu nodded at that.

"Be sure to come back for the next Ultracound in 3 months." Dr. Wells smiled.

"We will, and thank you." Yuto smiled. "Do you need any help Lulu?"

"I'm okay thanks." Lulu smiled wiping her stomach, and getting up.

Yuto nodded before the two of them walked off. Lulu soon sighed placing a hand on her stomach.

"Lulu?" Yuto asked nervously. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing. Do you still feel like this is a dream?" Lulu asked him, "I still do."

Yuto gently embraced her. "It's starting to feel real, and... we'll make it through this together."

Lulu smiled hugging him back. Yuto suddenly paused and blushed. "Um... should we think of names?"

"It's too early for that don't you think?" Lulu asked him hearing that.

"Oh... good point." Yuto admitted.

"But that's another sign of being a good father." Lulu giggled to him.

Yuto smiled. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Yuto... What do you think the baby will be?" Lulu asked him.

"Huh?" Yuto asked before closing his eyes. "A kind and gentle child who truly cares about her friends... and brings joy to our lives each and every day."

"Okay... But I meant what gender." Lulu giggled.

Yuto smiled. "Definitely a daughter."

* * *

_Later..._

The bracelet girls were all together talking about the baby. Suddenly Lulu frowned and looked down sadly.

"Lulu?" Rin asked her.

"Can Yuto and I really keep a baby safe?" Lulu asked uncertainly. "I know things are peaceful now... but we were both beaten so easily and if the baby were in danger... what if something happened?"

"We will help you through." Zuzu assured taking her hand.

Lulu smiled. "Thanks."

"It's no trouble." Celina smiled.

Lulu nodded at that before closing her eyes.

"I still feel like this is a dream." she admitted.

"Sometimes the best things in life do feel like dreams." Rin smiled.

Lulu smiled back at this before gasping softly.

"Lulu?" Zuzu asked hesitantly.

Lulu stood still before looking down in shock.

"That... wait, but isn't it to early for that?" Rin asked.

"There is such a thing as early kickers." Celina told her.

"Oh, I didn't know that but it sounds amazing." Rin smiled.

Lulu smiled before taking Rin's hand, and placed on for her to feel. Rin felt something tiny bump into her hand before she smiled. "Are you going to let Yuto and Shay feel?"

"Just as soon as we meet up with each other." Lulu answered.

Rin nodded at that before smiling. "The baby is definitely happy, I just know it."

Lulu giggled at that.

* * *

_A month later..._

Lulu, Yuto, and Shay were watching Sayaka and Allen have a rematch with the Tyler Sisters who had visited the Xyz Dimension. They watch on before Lulu gasped.

"Lulu?" Yuto asked turning to her. "Are you alright? Do you need something?"

Lulu soon smiled looking down, "It's alright Yuto."

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

Instead of answering she put his hand on her stomach. Yuto looked confused before his eyes widened feeling a bump. "That..."

"It started a while ago." Lulu smiled to him.

Yuto's eyes widened and he started tearing up. She pulled him close to her.

"Huh, Lulu?" Sayaka asked noticing while walking over with Allen. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh you two haven't heard?" Lulu asked before smiling walking, and talking Sayaka's hand placing it on her stomach.

Sayaka gasped before her eyes widened. "You mean... you two are..."

"Yup." Lulu smiled to her.

"Well, sounds like the songbird is now a lovebird." Gloria smiled.

Sayaka soon felt a kick.

"You two must be so excited." Sayaka smiled.

"It still feels like a dream." Lulu said to her.

"It isn't." Shay frowned.

"Your saying that like it's a bad thing." Grace told him.

"Shay's not... thrilled with the situation." Yuto explained.

"He will be soon." Gloria grinned.

Lulu smiled hearing that. "Yeah... you're probably right. Oh... that reminds me."

"What is it?" Gloria asked curiously.

"Well... I've been thinking and ever since the war you two have been really good friends of ours right?" Lulu smiled.

The two blinked looking at each other. Lulu had a gentle smile.

Grace soon smiled, "I'll do so."

"Thank you." Lulu smiled hearing that.

"It's no trouble." Grace smiled.

"So Grace is the godmother... and Yuya is the godfather." Yuto smiled.

Lulu soon gasped smiling rubbing her stomach. Yuto smiled and gently rested his head on her stomach. He felt small kicks. Yuto smiled. "You doing ok in there, I can hardly wait to see you."

Lulu smiled seeing this. Shay frowned but sighed.

"Yuto?" Lulu asked him.

He had tears in his eyes.

"I... Had been feeling..." Lulu trailed off.

"Lulu?" Yuto asked noticing. "What's wrong?"

"I... Feel like... I'm having more then one." Lulu admitted.

Everyone went silent hearing that.

"More than... are you sure?" Allen asked.

"Can you even tell at this point?" Gloria inquired.

"I don't know but... I think that's what I felt." Lulu admitted.

Yuto closed his eyes before embracing her and gently kissing her. "However many it is, they're our children and they'll be perfect."

Lulu smiled hugging him back.

* * *

_2 months later..._

Lulu, Yuto, along with Shay were at the hospital waiting to be called with Lulu's stomach getting bigger.

"Lulu... before we head in. Do you have a second?" Yuto asked her.

"What is it?" Lulu asked him curiously.

"I know it's hardly the place... or the time." Yuto started. "But I want out children to have a real family, I love you Lulu. That's why, I wanted to ask you to marry me."

As he said that Yuto revealed a diamond ring. Lulu gasped in shock covering her mouth as Shay stand up looking shock. Yuto just closed his eyes.

"Yuto..." Lulu trailed off starting to have tears before hugging him.

Yuto hugged her back. "I love you Lulu."

Lulu continued crying as Yuto could feel the baby moving. He embraced her and gently put his hand on her stomach. "I love you too."

Lulu smiled sniffing.

"Lulu Obsidian?"

"Yes?" she asked turning.

It was Dr. Wells walking over with a smile before frowning, "Is something wrong?"

"I don't think so." Yuto answered.

That made her look confused.

"The hospital waiting room isn't the best place to propose." Yuto explained.

Dr. Wells looked shocked before smiling, "Congratulations."

"Don't congratulate us yet... Lulu hasn't answered." Yuto admitted.

"I did..." Lulu told him with a smile.

They walked in as Dr. Wells asked Lulu, "How are you feeling?"

"Incredible." Lulu smiled.

"Well let's see what we got shall we?" Dr. Wells smiled.

Lulu nodded at that. As Dr. Wells is getting the gel, Lulu noticed she is also pregnant.

"Huh, oh congratulations." Lulu smiled.

"Thank you. A healthy baby girl." Dr. Wells smiled, "Who knows maybe she, and your baby will be best friends."

"That would be nice." Yuto smiled. "Oh... but Lulu thinks it might be babies."

Dr. Wells nodded before pulling up Lulu's shirt, and placed on the gel. Lulu shuddered slightly before gasping.

"Alright let's see here." Dr. Wells smiled running the scanner over.

"I don't think the baby likes the cold." Lulu admitted.

"They can't feel temperatures from there." Dr. Wells told her.

"I felt a kick as soon as you put the gel on." Lulu explained.

"Now this is interesting." Dr. Wells admitted, "Sounds like you, and your finance are having lucky children."

"Lucky... does that mean..." Yuto started nervously.

Dr. Wells looked over the scanner before smiling, "Well Miss Obsidian you were right about being more then one. Your having fraternal twins."

"Twins..." Lulu smiled as Yuto sighed in relief.

"I got a little scared for a second." he admitted. "I thought you meant seven."

"Hm? I meant that when they could feel the cold even though their in their mommy." Dr. Wells told him.

"That makes sense, it's just... lucky seven you know." Yuto admitted.

Dr. Wells nodded before asking Lulu, "Do you want to know their gender?"

"Alright." Lulu nodded.

Dr. Wells looked before smiling, "Your having baby girls."

"That's incredible." Yuto smiled while Lulu started tearing up.

"Baby girls... how could today ever be any better?" Lulu asked with a smile.

She felt her babies rubbing themselves in her. Lulu looked at the screen while placing her hand near them. She felt several kicks at her hand. Lulu started tearing up at that before smiling. "I can hardly wait."

"Well be careful you two." Dr. Wells smiled as they exited the room joining Shay.

"What is it?" Shay asked them.

"Twin girls." Yuto answered.

"Lulu... Be careful sis." Shay told her.

"I will be." she said.

They walked out of the hospital as Lulu smiled to Yuto, "How do you feel knowing it's twin girls?"

Lulu smiled at that.

"Lulu... do you think we'll be able to get everything ready before they're born?" Yuto asked.

"Of course." Lulu smiled.

Yuto nodded before kissing her. Lulu kissed him back before gasping.

"Are they kicking?" Yuto asked her.

Lulu smiled nodding looking to her growing stomach.

"If we want the wedding before they're born... we'll need help." Yuto admitted.

Lulu smiled kissing him as they got to a park after Shay bid them goodbye as they looked around seeing kids playing with their parents having fun.

"Pretty soon we'll be doing the same thing." Yuto mentioned.

Lulu smiled before pausing looking down with a blush.

"Lulu?" Yuto asked. "What's wrong?"

"...I need to pee." Lulu said embarrassed.

"That... oh." Yuto blushed. "Um... should we fly to You Show?"

Lulu shook her head as they walked to find a bathroom.

"Oh, will that work?" Yuto asked indicating a pair of bathrooms at the entrance of the park.

"Thanks." Lulu sighed walking in.

Yuto nodded waiting outside before just closing his eyes and smiling. Not even seconds passed by Lulu walked out with a blush.

"Lulu?" Yuto asked.

"They... Can't be used." Lulu said with a blush.

Yuto's eyes widened. "Um... there has to be something we can do."

They walked off to find something to use. Soon they got to Sayaka's house. Yuto took a breath before knocking on the door.

Sayaka answered the door.

"Sayaka... can we ask a favor?" Yuto asked her.

"What is it?" Sayaka asked them.

Lulu blushed. "Could... I use your bathroom please?"

Sayaka blinked before nodding taking them to it.

"Sorry about barging in." Yuto apologized.

"It's okay." Sayaka assured as she let Lulu in.

Yuto nodded at that. Soon they heard the toilet flush.

"Feeling any better?" Yuto asked.

Lulu exited with a relived sigh, "Thanks Sayaka."

"You're welcome." Sayaka smiled.

"Sorry to bother you." Lulu apologized.

"I don't mind." Sayaka told her.

Lulu smiled as they walked out after saying bye to Sayaka, "Yuto...?"

"Yeah Lulu?" he inquired.

"Sorry about that." Lulu said to him.

"I don't mind, are you feeling better?" Yuto asked.

Lulu smiled nodding as they walked on home.

* * *

_2 months later..._

Lulu was in a black bra, and black pants looking at herself in the mirror in her, and Yuto's room along rubbing her growing stomach as she smiled.

"Lulu, can I come in?" Yuto's voice asked from outside the room.

"Yeah." Lulu called to him.

Yuto walked in. "How are you feeling? It's getting closer every day."

"Feeling alright." Lulu smiled turning to him with a smile.

"It's almost time, a wedding... and becoming parents." Yuto admitted.

Lulu nodded before grabbing a marker, and wrote on her stomach: Baby Train Almost Time to Deliver.

"Seriously?" Yuto chuckled.

"Well it's true." Lulu chuckled.

Yuto smiled kissing her. Lulu kissed him back before wincing a little placing a hand on her stomach.

"I can't wait to see you two either, but calm down for daddy ok?" Yuto asked gently kissing Lulu's stomach.

Lulu smiled seeing this laying down rubbing her stomach. Suddenly the phone started ringing. At that Lulu answered, "Hello?"

"We're outside. You did still want us to drive you to the venue right?" Rin asked.

"Okay. Thanks." Lulu smiled to her.

"No problem, today's going to be an incredible day for you two." Rin smiled back.

Lulu went to get a black shirt on, "There here Yuto."

"I heard." he replied. "By the end of the day... we'll be married."

Lulu smiled kissing him. With that the two of them walked down to meet up with the others. They got outside. Rin, Zuzu, Celina, Yugo, Yuya, and Yuri were in a large car waiting for them. Lulu smiled as they get in.

"So at the end of the day you'll be Mr. and Mrs. Obsidian?" Yuri inquired. "Considering Yuto doesn't have a last name."

Yuto blushed but Lulu giggled. Hearing her giggle Yuto smiled and kissed Lulu's cheek. Lulu smiled sitting in before softly gasping.

"You two behave for your mommy alright?" Zuzu told the babies. "This is a super important day for her and your daddy."

Lulu smiled taking Zuzu's hand placing it on her stomach. Zuzu felt the babies kick and smiled. "Well... they're excited if nothing else."

Lulu giggled at that.

"Have you guys thought at all about names?" Celina inquired.

"I had given thought on Megumi." Lulu admitted.

"Megumi, that's a nice name." Yugo commented.

"It actually means Grace." Lulu smiled to them.

"She'll be touched." Yuri smiled.

That made Lulu giggled again. Yuya smiled too.

"Thanks for your support guys." Lulu smiled.

"Of course, you're our best friend... you're practically our sister." Rin pointed out.

Lulu smiled as the car drove off. Suddenly Lulu got a message. Curiously she looked to see.

_"Lulu, everything's going smoothly. There was... a small situation involving Shay and Dennis but it's settled now. Can't wait to see you and Yuto get married. Kite."_

Lulu sighed at that.

"Everything ok?" Yuto asked her.

"Shay, and Dennis had a little mishap but it's over now." Lulu answered.

"Better now than during the ceremony I guess." Yuto sighed.

They soon arrived at the location. It was a large hotel in Heartland. Yuto smiled seeing it before getting out and going around to get Lulu's door. Lulu smiled exiting with a smile, "Thanks Yuto."

"Of course." Yuto smiled before turning to Celina, Rin, and Zuzu. "Take care of her ok?"

The girls nodded as they walked off. Yuto watched them go before closing his eyes and taking a slow breath. The girls reached the room their staying in.

"Do you need help getting into the dress?" Rin inquired.

"You don't have too girls." Lulu smiled to them.

"If you're sure." Zuzu relented.

"But I wouldn't mind if you want too." Lulu admitted taking her shirt off.

Her three counterparts smiled and moved to help her.

"I'm getting too big." Lulu frowned.

"It happens to everyone Lulu." Rin smiled.

Lulu smiled at this as Zuzu, and Rin helped her in the dress.

"You look incredible." Celina smiled.

Lulu smiled at this before looking in the mirror closing her eyes placing a hand on her 8 month stomach. She felt two kicks on her hand. She smiled before started tearing up. Zuzu gently embraced her. "It's ok, it's an emotional day for you and Yuto."

Lulu hugged her back.

* * *

_A bit later..._

Lulu was there wearing her dress holding a bouquet with Shay waiting for the wedding march.

"Lulu... are you happy?" Shay asked her.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Lulu asked her brother.

Shay just shook his head and smiled as the music started to play. Lulu gulped nervously before linking her arm with Shay's as they walked to the shrine. She saw Yuto waiting for her with a smile. She smiled as they got to where they are as the priest smiled, "Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today for the joining of Yuto and Lulu Obsidian in holy matrimony. If anyone has any reason that these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace."

The room was completely silent. In the end no-one objected as the priest nodded, "Then do you Yuto take Lulu as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Yes, I do." Yuto answered.

The priest nodded, "And do you Lulu take Yuto to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Lulu started tearing up. "I do."

The priest smiled before saying, "May the groom present the ring please?"

Yuto nodded slowly taking a wedding band. He placed it on her finger as she smiled looking at him.

"I now pronounce you husband, and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest smiled.

Yuto and Lulu stared into each other's eyes briefly before gently sharing a loving kiss. Everyone started clapping at this before Lulu gasped in Yuto's lips wincing. Yuto's eyes widened as he pulled back. "Lulu?"

"Their... I think their really happy." Lulu told him wincing a little with a smile.

Yuto smiled hearing that. Lulu walked before sitting down sighing softly.

"Well Mrs. Obsidian, how do you feel?" Celina asked.

"In a great dream, I don't want to wake up from." Lulu admitted with a smile still having her eyes closed.

"The best part is still coming." Yuto smiled.

Lulu smiled rubbing her growing stomach, "I can't wait for you two to be here with us."

She felt an intense kick. She winced at that.

"Lulu!" Yuto cried fearfully.

"I-It's fine." Lulu assured them, "Just a hard kick."

"Are you sure?" Rin asked.

Lulu nodded to her.

"Let's get you home and into bed." Yuto suggested.

"Okay." Lulu smiled nodding standing up, "Thanks girls."

"Anytime." Celina smiled.

That said Yuto, and Lulu left the party.

* * *

_One month later..._

Lulu, and Yuto were having a shower together at her request. Yuto was looking to the side while awkwardly washing Lulu's hair.

"Thanks Yuto." Lulu sighed with a smile to him.

"It's... not a problem." Yuto mentioned.

Lulu giggled before pausing. Yuto smiled and started washing the shampoo out. Lulu blinked before shrugging thinking what she felt was nothing.

"There we go, your hair's done." Yuto smiled.

"Thanks Yuto." Lulu smiled hugging him after turning around, "Thanks for being in with me."

"It's no trouble." Yuto smiled.

Lulu smiled before she gasped wincing a little.

"It could be any day now right?" Yuto asked rubbing her stomach.

"Y-Yeah it's about too." Lulu said with a pained smile with one eye closed.

Yuto kissed her to get her mind off the pain. Lulu kissed him back smiling. A few minutes later they were in towels talking. Lulu soon gasped again wincing.

"Lulu?" Yuto asked.

"Their... their getting-OW!" Lulu suddenly cried.

"Do we need a doctor?" Yuto asked.

"N-No... It'll pass in a minute." Lulu told him in pain breathing.

He nodded.

"But... Can you call Rin?" Lulu asked him.

"Sure." Yuto nodded calling her.

After a few minutes Lulu continued breathing wincing, and held her screams in as they wait for Rin to arrive before Lulu gasped, and sat down on the floor finally letting out a scream. Yuto and Rin ran to her.

"R-Rin...? When did you get here?" Lulu asked breathing.

"Just now, what's wrong?" Rin asked.

"T-The Girls... They got relentless all of a sudden." Lulu breathed before wincing feeling big pain closing her eyes shut holding her stomach.

Yuto gasped. "Lulu!"

"I'm... I'll be okay." Lulu said to Yuto giving a assuring smile.

Yuto nodded but looked nervous.

Lulu again winced as Rin looked over to see what's going on before widening her eyes, "Lulu... Your going in labor."

"What? But... My water didn't break." Lulu told her breathing.

"She's right." Yuto agreed.

That was when Lulu widen her eyes, "Wait... That must've been earlier!"

"Lulu?" Yuto asked her.

"While we were in the shower... I felt something odd but I shrugged it off thinking it was nothing." Lulu admitted, "Maybe my water broke in the shower, and we didn't notice."

Yuto's eyes widened. "That... what do we do?"

"How... How far am I?" Lulu asked Rin.

"I... don't know." Rin admitted.

"There... There might be time... We should..." Lulu started trying to get up only to get back down crying out.

Yuto gasped and ran to her.

Lulu breathed before saying, "I can't... I can't move..."

"I'll call an ambulance over." Rin said running to the phone.

Yuto looked scared. Lulu took his hand before kissing him. Yuto embraced her gently.

"Alright they'll be here in a few minutes." Rin said running back in.

Yuto nodded. "Ok."

Lulu soon screamed again.

"Lulu!" Yuto cried out.

"I... I don't think they'll be here in time." Lulu said scared.

"I'm right here." Yuto whispered. "I promise."

Lulu looked before smiling softly before asking Rin, "Rin? Can you see how far I am?"

Rin looked. "I don't know... maybe... eight minutes?"

"That... Must be eight centimeters." Lulu gasped breathing.

Rin shrugged uncertainly. "I just don't know."

"There's a book... Over there that says what you need to know." Lulu said to Rin pointing to a bookshelf.

Rin nodded walking over to the bookshelf. She soon founded the book, and read it over. That was before they heard sirens.

"That must be them, Rin can you explain the situation?" Yuto asked her.

Rin ran off.

"It'll be ok Lulu." Yuto whispered holding her hand. "I'm right here."

Lulu breathed in. Yuto just rubbed her head gently as they waited. A Doctor, and Nurse walked in with Rin.

"Sorry..." Lulu apologized before wincing.

"It's fine. How long were you in labor?" the doctor who is Dr. Wells asked looking over.

"It's been... just under twenty minutes." Yuto answered.

"Well... Mrs. Obsidian your first daughter is crowning." Dr. Wells told her.

Lulu's eyes widened before she suddenly screamed in anguish.

"Nurse! Get a towel, scissors, and a clamp!" Dr. Wells told the nurse who nodded, and ran down, "Mr. Obsidian hold her hand, and help her through this."

Yuto nodded doing exactly what Dr. Wells said.

"When you feel a contraction, Lulu try tp push." Dr. Wells instructed Lulu.

Lulu nodded before suddenly screaming in pain as the baby started appearing.

"Okay keep going she's coming." Dr. Wells said as the nurse came back in holding the needed stuff, "Okay... Just one more!"

Lulu screamed and for some reason the baby wasn't moving. Seeing this Dr. Wells feel around to see. Seeing that Dr. Wells said, "Lulu your gonna have to push harder!"

That's when she noticed Lulu and Yuto holding hands and realized that it felt like something similar was inside Lulu.

"Well... There very special." Dr. Wells admitted.

Lulu looked to be in a lot of pain.

"Your daughters are holding hands, and it's making it hard for them to be born." Dr. Wells told them.

Lulu smiled before wincing. "What... what do we do?"

"They need to let go." Dr. Wells answered, "Maybe if you too stop then they can stop."

Yuto frowned before reluctantly letting go of Lulu's hand. Dr. Wells checked to see if that changed anything. As she did Lulu suddenly cried out as they heard a loud wailing. Dr. Wells held up the first baby girl as they see black hair. She was crying her tiny eyes out. Dr. Wells smiled grabbing the scissors, and snipped the cord off wrapping her in a towel, and gave it to Lulu. Lulu held her but the baby was crying.

"What's wrong wi..." Lulu started before screaming with tears of pain in her eyes.

"Push Lulu!" Dr. Wells called to her.

She did as they heard a slightly softer cry. Dr. Wells held the second baby. Lulu weakly tried to sit up. She was smaller then her sister. Only slightly though and when Dr. Wells handed her to Lulu the babies reached for each other and stopped crying. Lulu started crying, "Their beautiful."

"Which one is Megumi?" Yuto asked.

"Her." Lulu sobbed smiling down to the baby at her right which was the second born.

"Iris." Lulu answered smiling hugging her daughters.

They hugged her and each other before falling asleep.

"Yuto... Can you help me get to bed?" Lulu requested.

"Yeah, sure." Yuto nodded while Rin gently picked up the babies and he helped her to her feet slowly.

Meanwhile Dr. Wells, and the nurse were cleaning up, and signed birth certificates for Megumi, and Iris.

"Thank you both, I'm sure Lulu and Yuto really appreciate this." Rin mentioned.

"Just doing what we could to help. And I'm sure December will be best friends with them." Dr. Wells smiled.

Rin nodded as Dr. Wells and the nurse left and she walked up only to see Lulu lying in bed with her twin daughters as Yuto rested next to them.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... three down right Bopdog?**

**bopdog111: Yeah unless a sequel is planned for this though that is unlikely since the wedding was augmented in this.**

**Ulrich362: True, unlike with Yuya and Zuzu or Yuri and Celina. Though as for when... and even if Yugo and Rin will have their own story that's for the future to decide.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


End file.
